Littlefoot's Adventures of Beetlejuice
Littlefoot's Adventures of Beetlejuice is the second Land Before Time/Tim Butron crossover film planned to be re-edited by yru17. It is unknown when it will be shown on YouTube. Plot Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, Chomper, Ruby, and Guido (along with Ash, SpongeBob, Stan, Scooby-Doo, Simba, and the others) meet Adam and Barbara in a house and they soon meet a crazy guy who can scare anything named Beetlejuice, whom Ooogie Boogie, Jafar, Iago, Maleficent, Myotismon, Pete, Plankton, Shenzi, Banzai, Ed, Achmed the Dead Terrorist, Ichy, Dil, Red Claw, Screech, Thud, The Fratellis (Mama Fratelli, Francis, and Jake Fratelli), Rothbart, Sharptooth, Ozzy and Strut, Rinkus and Sierra, Screech and Thud, Warren T. Rat, Digit (An American Tail), Warren T. Rat's Cat Goons, Sweet William, Slim and Feloneous (from Fievel's American Tails), Scuttlebutt (from An American Tail: The Treasure of Manhattan Island), Police Chief McBrusque, Mr. Grasping, Toplofty, O'Bloat, Madame Mousey and her cat minions (from An American Tail: The Mystery of the Night Monster), Carface, Killer, Satan, Saddam Hussein, Grundel Toad, Mr. Beatle, Drake, Dial and Wade (from Free Willy), The Machine (from the animated Free Willy TV series), John Milner and Bill Wilcox (from Free Willy 2: The Adventure Home), and Team Rocket work for. Trivia *Ash Ketchum, Pikachu, Misty, Brock, Togepi, SpongeBob SquarePants,Patrick Star, Squidward Tentacles, Sandy Cheeks, Eugene Krabs, Stan Marsh, Kyle Broflovski, Eric Cartman, Kenny McCormick, Simba, Nala,Timon, Pumbaa, Zazu, Genie, Scooby-Doo, Shaggy Rogers, Fred Jones, Daphne Blake, Velma Dinkley,Slimer, Stay Puft, Mickey Mouse, Donald Duck, Goofy, The Goonies (Mikey Walsh, Brand Walsh, Mouth Devereaux, Data Wang, Chunk Cohen, Andy Carmichael, Stef Steinbrenner, and Sloth Fratelli), Jesse Greenwood, Elvis, Randolph Johnson, Nadine, Ali, Topsy, Pterano, Celebi, Taran, Princess Eilonwy, Fflewddur Fflam, Gurgi, Dallben, Hen Wen, Doli, Orddu, Orgoch, and Orwen, Aladdin, Princess Jasmine, Abu, Genie Aladar, Neera, Plio, Yar, Zini, Suri, Baylene, Eema, Url, Bernard and Bianca, Orville, Wilbur the Albatross, Jake, Fu Dog, Woody Woodpecker, Fievel Mousekewitz, Tiger, Tony Toponi, Tanya Mousekewitz, Yasha Mousekewitz, Papa Mousekewitz, Mama Mousekewitz, Aunt Sophie (from Fievel's American Tails), Bridget (from An American Tail), Honest John, Gussie Mausheimer, Henri, Wylie Burp, Miss Kitty (from An American Tail: Fievel Goes West), Cholena, Chief Wulisso (Cholena's father), Dr. Dithering (from An American Tail: The Treasure of Manhattan Island), Nellie Brie, Reed Daley, Lone Wolf (from An American Tail: The Mystery of the Night Monster), Jack Skellington, Oogie Boogie, Jafar, Iago, Maleficent, Myotismon, Pete,Sheldon J. Plankton, Shenzi, Banzai, Ed, Achmed the Dead Terrorist, Ichy and Dil, Red Claw (Sharptooth),The Fratellis (Mama Fratelli, Francis, and Jake Fratelli), Rothbart, Ozzy and Strut, Rinkus and Sierra, Screech and Thud, Warren T. Rat, Digit (An American Tail), Warren T. Rat's Cat Goons, Sweet William, Slim and Feloneous (from Fievel's American Tails), Scuttlebutt (from An American Tail: The Treasure of Manhattan Island), Police Chief McBrusque, Mr. Grasping, Toplofty, O'Bloat, Madame Mousey and her cat minions (from An American Tail: The Mystery of the Night Monster), Carface, Killer, Satan, Saddam Hussein, Grundel Toad, Mr. Beatle, Drake, Dial and Wade (from Free Willy), The Machine (from the animated Free Willy TV series), John Milner and Bill Wilcox (from Free Willy 2: The Adventure Home),Screech & Thud, and Team Rocket (Jessie, James, and Meowth). *The main reason why Jack Sekellington and Oogie Boogie guest star in this film is because both The Nightmare Before Christmas and Beetlejuice were created by Tim Burton. *Both The Land Before Time and Beetlejuice were released in theaters in 1988. *Like Disneydaniel93's film Winnie the Pooh Meets Beetlejuice, this is a NTSC film with NTSC bits from The Land Before Time series, the Pokémon movies, The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie, South Park: Bigger, Longer & Uncut, The Nightmare Before Christmas, the Scooby-Doo movies, the Mickey Mouse movies, The Lion King trilogy, and the Aladdin trilogy. *Due to its content, the film will be censored (unlike Disneydaniel93's film Winnie the Pooh Meets Beetlejuice, since he doesn't know how to remove the strong language), like the part where Beetlejuice says "Nice f**king model!" will be changed to "Nice freaking model!". *This is the second time Achmed the Dead Terrorist has ever guest starred in a Land Before Time crossover film (the first being Littlefoot's Adventures of The Nightmare Before Christmas); he previously guest starred in''Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures of Aladdin'' and Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures of The Return of Jafar and will guest star in Pooh's Adventures of Stand by Me. Spin-off films | Littlefoot's Adventures Series films | Comedy-drama films